


Unpossible

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Romance, Sex, Smut, Threat to reader, Winchester!Reader - Freeform, Winchester!Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Gabriel never thought he’d meet his true mate, never thought she existed. Until he sees her.Square Filled: True Mates





	Unpossible

 

He’d always remember the first day he saw her, standing framed in the dull sunlight, anger pouring off of her as she contemplated setting fire to him. Of course, he’d pissed her off, something rotten, all because of his need to play games with the Winchesters.

She was a feisty hunter, and he was an Archangel, who’d been in hiding for so long, he’d forgotten who he was.  _ What _ he was. And then she bowled into his life like a shock to the system, like cold water on a hangover.

The Omega he thought he’d never have.

Of course, his brothers had led him to believe that they didn’t get these things, these precious mates that all the humans seemed to have. Gabriel had never assumed differently, trusting his brothers with that knowledge. None of them had ever found their other halves, and he’d never heard of any seraphim that had found one either. So he’d ignored it; that aching hole in his being that clamored to be filled with something he couldn’t recognize.

Until her.

God, the scent of her, like every wet dream he’d ever had. He could barely hold back from walking through the flames to get to her side. She was sugar, spice, everything nice and goddamn fucking naughty, and Gabriel wanted her so bad, he thought he might combust.

He nearly did, getting close to those holy oil flames.

Dean Winchester had almost dampened his mood with those sprinklers.  _ Almost _ . It took about three seconds to track them down, and find her, alone in a separate motel room, and boy, was she pissed to see him there.

She had her gun on him in a flash, despite the fact it would do no good to shoot him. “What the fuck do you want?”

It was a question he could give her any answer to, and as the Trickster, he would normally give her the runaround, but he didn’t want to play games. Not with her. So he shrugged, sticking out his bottom lip as he regarded her with unbridled lust in his eyes. “You.”

*****

“I’m sorry?” you stuttered, unsure of what the archangel had just said. He was just stood there, looking damp but damn fine, those golden eyes of his boring into you and starting a fire in your belly. Honestly, you’d found him attractive the minute you saw him, but you’d clung to your anger at what he had done to Sam and Dean.

They were your brothers after all.

“You asked what I want,” Gabriel repeated, and you swallowed thickly. “I want you.”

“Me? What did I do?” The gun was shaking in your hands.

He smiled, and it seemed to light up his whole face. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I knew it the second I saw you. It’s stupid really - spent thousands of years thinking it wasn’t real, a fairytale, and there you are. Standing there, all fire and anger, and I knew it.” Calm steps brought him closer, and before you knew it, he was wrapping his hand around the gun, gently tugging it from your grasp.

You stared at him, something new, foreign but utterly exciting tightening your chest. He smelled like cotton candy at the fair, like the ground after a rainstorm, and you couldn’t help but inhale deeply. “Knew what?” you whispered, although you already knew the answer in your heart.

“You’re mine,” he replied, cupping your cheek. “My Omega. My one true mate.”

The breath that left you was long, like all the tension was flowing out of you. Days of worry and fear seeped away from you with his touch, and you sank into his embrace willingly, scenting him. He felt like home, like comfort and safety, and it was terrifyingly beautiful. “But you’re an Archangel,” you muttered, shaking your head a little. “And I’m a Winchester.”

Gabriel chuckled. “That doesn’t make any difference to me,” he replied, using both hands to cup your face, to make you look up at him. “You are beautiful.”

You blushed, trying to look away, but his hold was firm, and you met his eyes, seeing something flash behind them. Emotion pierced your heart like a spear, and you leaned in, pressing your lips to his in a soft caress. He responded instantly, moaning at the taste of your lips.

“Gabriel…” you whispered, clinging to his shoulders. “We… this…”

“It’s meant to be,” he assured you, smiling as he touched your foreheads together. “Don’t worry about what happens now. I will keep you safe.”

“But… the apocalypse, and my - my brothers.” You pulled back, worry returning to crease your forehead. “They won’t approve. They won’t like this. And you said… you wanted them to -”

“I will never let anything hurt you,” Gabriel promised, taking your hands. “If it means stopping my brother, saving yours - I will do anything to keep you safe and happy.”

You blinked, the frown not leaving your face. “You don’t even know me,” you protested weakly. “I don’t know you, apart from the trouble you’ve caused us and… and…” You paused, not wanting to hurt him, but needing to satisfy the hunter in you, the way you’d been raised to question everything. Being the middle Winchester wasn’t easy, and both your brothers protected you fiercely, because you were the girl, their sister, and it was always John’s orders to see that you were safe, no matter what. “I don’t know if I can trust you.”

Gabriel’s smile didn’t fade. “I know. And I can only apologize for the past. I didn’t know. I never… I never laid eyes on you that day.” You knew he was referring to Broward County, where he’d cursed Sam into the same day over and over; you hadn’t joined them on that trip due to the stomach flu that had you laid up at Bobby’s. “And I wish I had. I wish I hadn’t spent so long without you, without believing you existed.”

The lump in your throat was only growing with each passing moment, joining the increasing arousal blossoming in your belly. It was a biological effect, a need that only one thing could satisfy, but how could you give yourself to someone you knew you shouldn’t trust, even if your soul and heart were telling you that you could?

“You hurt my family,” you said, stepping back. “I can’t… I can’t…” You weren’t sure how to finish the sentence, and Gabriel’s expression crumbled into hurt. “I’m sorry, but…”

“No. I understand. I was… I was so caught up in finding you…” He smiled, shrugging. “I can give you time. I wouldn’t force you into anything you didn’t want.”

You wanted to tell him that you wanted it, that you wanted him. Since you’d seen him, encircled by flames, there’d been a spark in your chest that hadn’t gone away and now you knew the source of it, knew you were his intended mate… 

“If you need anything,” he started, stepping back, “just call my name. I’ll be there. Wherever you are.”

“There are markings on my ribs,” you blurted out. “Cas put them there. To hide us from angels.”

Gabriel smiled, shaking his head. “Simple Enochian spellwork could not keep me from you,” he whispered. The room filled with a gentle glow, and you gasped as his wings unfolded, melting into reality behind him. The feathers were golden, luxurious, and you watched as he stretched them out. “Now you see all of me.”

“How -”

“Because I am yours, Omega. And you are mine.” He bowed his head, and you sucked in a breath. “I’ll leave, for now. But if you need -”

“Wait!” you called, shaking your head, and he looked up, raising his eyebrows. “Tomorrow night. We’re driving to Pittsburgh. There’s a diner, in Oakwood. Best pancakes in Pennsylvania.” You swallowed, managing to dislodge the nervous lump in your throat. “Meet me there. 7pm.”

Gabriel nodded, smiling. “It’s a date.”

*****

“You’re what?!” Dean yelled, and you flinched, before sighing heavily, avoiding his stern gaze. “Please, tell me you’re joking.”

“I’m not,” you replied. “And I didn’t believe it either but -”

Sam interrupted, sat opposite you with his hands on his knees. “Y/N, he’s an archangel. Not to mention, he’s done nothing but cause trouble. You can’t tell me he’s changed because he’s suddenly your…” He paused, almost unable to say the words aloud. “Your True Mate.”

Dean scoffed. “That’s a fucking myth. There’s no such thing.”

“Dean -” Sam warned, wary of starting up the argument they’d constantly had since they were kids. Your younger brother believed in the reality of True Mates, of being destined for one person, and it was a sore point for him. He’d lost his, after all. “Now isn’t the time -”

“Damn straight it isn’t,” Dean spat back, before turning his attention back to you. “We’re in the middle of the apocalypse, and you’re running off on a date with the fucking bad guy!”

You glared at him. “He isn’t… he said he would help us. He said he would help with the apocalypse, with Lucifer - he wants to protect me.”

“That’s all we want too, Y/N,” Sam said softly, reaching out to place a hand on your leg. “You’re our sister, and we love you -”

“But we’re here to stop you making stupid mistakes,” Dean interjected. “And this is a  _ very _ stupid mistake. The stupidest. He can’t be trusted!”

“And why can’t I make that decision for myself?” you demanded. “I’m not a child, Dean. And I’m not an idiot. I can think and not follow my hormones, you know.” He scowled, and you stood up. “I’m going. Whether you like it or not. Hell, you can sit outside in the Impala and watch us, if you don’t trust him, but I want to know more.” Your tone softened a little, as you stood by the bathroom door. “Dean, I never thought I’d find anyone in the life we have. Maybe an archangel isn’t the best choice -”

“No, it’s fucking not,” he growled.

“But -” you raised your voice, “I am going to get to know him. I want to see… I can’t ignore the way I feel, the things I’m feeling. Would you really want me to bypass a chance at happiness?” Dean’s demeanor almost melted away, although the edge remained.

He sighed. “No. I wouldn’t… I just want you safe and happy.”

You smiled at him. “And Gabriel might be the chance for that. He could help us, Dean. You know he could.”

*****

Gabriel was early, waiting for you at the diner with flowers and a box of very expensive looking chocolates. Dean and Sam had taken the offer to sit outside in the car, the former glaring through the windscreen and the latter watching with curiosity. The archangel waved at them through the diner window, smiling cheerily, and you had to bite back a laugh at the behavior.

“I’m glad you came,” you said, taking the seat opposite him in the booth.

“Why wouldn’t I?” he asked, rhetorically, holding a hand up for the waitress. She approached with menus, dropping them on the table before moving on. “Hmm, I fancy the pancakes.”

“You have a sweet tooth, don’t you?”

He grinned. “Sure do. What about you?”

You shrugged, giving him a shy smile. “I’m more of a burger girl.”

“Classic Winchester,” Gabriel commented. When you’d both ordered your food, the talk turned to personal things. Mostly, he sat back and let you do the talking, asking you questions every so often, until you paused, and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“We can’t talk about me all night.” He raised an eyebrow, and you sat up straight, smiling. “Tell me something about you. About your family. Obviously I know the basics…” You trailed off, waiting for him to take the initiative, and he grimaced a little.

Seconds ticked by, and he scooped up some leftover strawberry sauce onto his finger, licking it off deftly. “Well. It’s… complicated? I don’t think that’s quite the right word,” he started. “I haven’t seen any of my brothers in a thousand years. Witness protection and all.”

“Right. As Loki.”

He shrugged. “It worked. Too much drama with dad, and Lucifer, felt a little like a piggy in the middle. Everyone wants you to choose sides. Michael, Lucifer, Raphael - they’re all the unbearable big brothers.”

You glanced out the window, where Sam and Dean were still watching. “Oh, I get that.” He followed your gaze, smirking.

“Your brothers love you, very much,” he murmured. “My brothers just wanted the power. Wanted their own way. I just…” He sighed a little dramatically. “I just wanted my family. Just wanted them to love each other and stop fighting.” Pity filled your heart, and you reached over the table to take his hand. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “I’m not trying to make you feel sorry for me.”

“I know,” you assured him. “Why didn’t you ever think you’d find an Omega? I’ll admit… Castiel gave me the impression that angels didn’t carry the required genetics.”

Gabriel made a face. “It’s complicated.” His thumb was rubbing over your knuckles, and you felt the same warmth from his touch that you’d felt before. “Our vessels carry the gene for Alpha, Beta or Omega. My vessel… I’ve had it for a very long time. And inherently, it’s Alpha. But, angels - archangels - are slightly different. We’re all Alpha, really. There’s no variation. And my father… when I was younger, newly created, used to say he’d created an equal soul for every angel or human he’d created. Everyone has another half.” The gold of his eyes flashed as he looked at you again. “My brothers… they always told me that it was a fairytale. Said I was the one who lived in fantasy, a dreamer, and my father shouldn’t encourage me. I never really asked him, I was too scared. I’d never heard of any other archangel or angel finding their mate. Eventually, I came to believe that father hadn’t meant us when he’d said it.”

“You never got the chance to ask before he left?” Gabriel shook his head, and you frowned, moving your hand to lace your fingers through his. “I’m sorry you went all this time and got stuck with a Winchester.”

He gave a short laugh, shaking his head. “It was worth all this time to wait for you.”

You blushed again, looking down at your empty plate.

The Impala’s horn beeped outside, and you rolled your eyes. “They’re gonna be bugging me to leave soon.”

“They really don’t like me,” Gabriel stated, looking out of the window at them. “I’ll have to win all three of you over”

“I’m sure you’re up to the challenge,” you assured him. “If it helps,” you paused, tightening your hand around his, “you’re already a third of the way there.”

*****

The apocalypse made dating harder than it had been before. Gabriel was true to his word - whenever you were in a tight spot, and called for him, he was there, and as the weeks passed with fewer and fewer opportunities to try and be normal, you found yourself relishing the few moments you could steal with him.

It was safe to say you were falling in love, although Dean had insisted he would never approve. Sam was coming around on the subject, able to see the genuine emotion and care the archangel held for you.

“Fuck, it’s hot,” you groaned, looking up at the summer night sky. The latest motel was run down and had no A/C, so you’d opted to join your brothers outside for a beer. “I’m gonna melt.”

“It’s not that warm,” Sam commented, handing you a fresh beer. “Are you…?” He let the question hang, and you mentally counted back the days of your cycle. Your eyes widened as you realized the date. “Y/N?”

“I didn’t take the fucking suppressants,” you yelped, scrambling off the bench, pelting it towards your room.

“Won’t it be too late now?” Dean called after you, but you were gone. As you burst through the motel room door, you tripped, landing on your face on the floor with a cry of pain. Your ankle had twisted painfully, and tears gathered in your eyes. It wasn’t the worst injury you’d ever suffered but the shock of it was enough to set you off.

You clutched your ankle, willing the tears to go away, but a sob tore itself from your throat unbidden, pain lancing through your leg as you tried to move further into the room. The door had shut behind you, and neither of the boys would hear you shout for help from here.

As you opened your mouth to call for Gabriel, the rustling of feathers sounded through the room, and the archangel in question appeared at your side, his face flooded with concern. “What happened?” he asked, checking you over. You motioned to your busted ankle.

“I… I was rushing and I tripped,” you admitted, embarrassed by your own clumsiness. “I don’t think it’s broken but it… it really hurts.”

“Hold still,” he muttered, his hand gliding over your bare calf - you’d opted for shorts in the heat. Which you now knew was your actual heat cycle kicking in. Especially as the second he’d touched you, your nerves felt like they were on fire with need. Gabriel focused as his palm came to rest on your ankle, which was rapidly swelling. “You fractured it,” he said, still staring at the injury. “I can heal you.”

He was waiting for your permission. It was an unusual move for an angel; Castiel normally just healed without asking. You nodded, watching as he concentrated, the pupils of his eyes shrinking to almost nothing, the gold of his eyes glowing brighter. Light emanated from his hand, covering your ankle, and the warmth of his touch increased, blotting out the pain like ink on fabric, until there was nothing left.

The light faded, and Gabriel sat back, leaving you bereft of his touch. “There you go.” He smiled, offering you a hand to get up, and you took it, hesitantly placing your weight on the previously busted ankle, which was completely fixed.

“Thank you,” you whispered, unconsciously stepping closer to him. “I didn’t even call for you.”

His lopsided grin was adorable, and he reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear. “You don’t need to. I… I felt your pain.”

You frowned. “You did?”

“We’re connected, Y/N,” he breathed, and you noticed how close his lips were. You licked your own, completely aware of the buzzing arousal in your system. “If you are hurt or in danger…” He trailed off, shrugging. “You’re my Omega, even if we’re not physically bonded. I will always be there when you need me.”

The sound of your own breathing was too loud in your ears, and you felt like something was drawing you closer to him, like a string tugging in your belly. Gabriel remained still, letting you take the lead.

“Gabriel…”

“Yes, Y/N?”

“I’m in heat,” you whispered, sounding more desperate than you meant to. “I didn’t take the suppressants and…” He frowned as you tried not to look embarrassed once more, but you were sure your cheeks were a few thousand shades darker than they had been. “That’s why I was rushing. But it’s too late anyway.”

“You don’t go through your heats?” he asked, and you shook your head. “It’s dangerous to do that.”

You shrugged. “It’s dangerous to be in heat when I’m on a hunt. And the apocalypse has kinda thrown me off kilter with my medication.”

“Do you want me to stay?”

It was a loaded question, even though it sounded so simple. Every fiber of your being was electrified by his presence, by the slight touch of his skin on yours, and you hadn’t been able to stop fantasizing about what it would be like to have him claim you. To take you and have you in that most primal of ways, for him to belong to you and vice versa.

Gabriel waited, patiently, watching you with those beautiful golden eyes, and you bit your lip, deciding on what you wanted. Everything in the last few weeks had been working towards this, towards the connection you felt with him, the need you felt for him. And there was only one answer to his question.

“Stay, Alpha,” you whispered, using the name for the first time. Gabriel groaned at the sound of the word falling from your lips, but still, he waited. “Stay.” He nodded, and you arched your neck, pressing your lips against his. It was the sign he needed, and his hands slipped around your waist, pulling you close. His tongue slipped between your lips, and you responded in kind, whimpering into his mouth.

The knock at the door was not welcomed, and you gave an irritated growl as you pulled back.

“What?”

“I, er,” Sam’s voice was muffled through the wood, “just wanted to check you were okay.”

“I’m fine!” you called back, wanting him to leave.

“We’re gonna get food. You coming?”

“No. Go away.”

There was silence for a moment before he responded. “Okay. Sorry.” His footsteps moved away from the door, and you looked at Gabriel apologetically.

“Sorry,” you whispered, feeling a little shaky. “I guess I… I get a little snappy when I’m -”

“Horny?” he finished, and you smiled.

“Yeah.” Your fingers played in the fabric of his jacket. “You could put it that way.”

“I can help with that too, you know,” he offered, suggestively, and you grinned at the way his eyebrows waggled. “If you want me to.” You nodded, practically launching yourself at him again, demanding kisses from him with your mouth. Gabriel was more than happy to respond, pulling you flush against his body, where you could feel the hardness of his arousal through the loose pants he was wearing. “Omega…”

That was it. The dam inside you broke, and you knew you had to have him. The archangel seemed to pick up on the urgency you were feeling, and he pulled back, looking at you with those heavenly eyes.

“I can cheat if you like?” he asked. “Perks of being a celestial being.”

“Cheat?”

The smile on his face didn’t waver as he held up his hand, clicking his fingers together. Your clothes evaporated from both your skin and his, leaving you in only your underwear, and Gabriel… completely nude.

“Oh,” you whispered, wondering why you didn’t feel quite so bashful as you should have done at the sight of his cock, hard and twitching with need. You looked down at your own body, before raising a frown to him. “You didn’t do the full job,” you commented, cheekily, and his smirk grew.

“You are the perfect woman,” he replied, clicking his fingers again, and your underwear was gone. It was almost like a bandaid - no shy stripping, no slow undressing… that stuff could be saved for later. Right now, all you wanted was for your Alpha to claim you. “Come here,” Gabriel urged, and you willingly wrapped yourself around him, letting him guide you to the bed.

His hands were soft as he lay you down, his eyes roaming your body freely, and you gasped when he spread your thighs. The noise he made was primal, and you reached for him, pulling him down on top of you. “Wanna feel you,” you pleaded.

“Don’t wanna hurt you.” He frowned, looking down at you earnestly.

“I can’t wait, Gabe.”

“You’re sure?”

“Need your knot, Alpha.” The quiet plea made him groan, and he kissed you again, using his knees to spread your legs wider. “We can play another time. Right now, I want you inside me.” Gabriel nodded, kissing a path down your throat, not stopping until his face was buried between the valley of your breasts. You arched and whined, feeling his cockhead brush against your folds. “Please, Alpha -” The words failed on your lips as his mouth closed around one hard nipple, and he thrust against you, teasing you with his cock.

“I got you,” he whispered, gripping his length in his hand, rubbing against you and coating himself in your slick. You felt like you were going to fall apart, desperate to have him buried in you, and Gabriel raised his eyes to meet yours as he slowly started to sink into your soaked cunt. 

You released a low groan, clutching at him as he kept going, keeping his pace slow so he didn’t hurt you. The stretch of his cock was pure bliss, and as his hips came flush with your thighs, you whined loudly, flexing around him. His eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation, his body shaking with the effort of staying still.

“You were made for me,” he muttered, sliding his hands underneath your shoulders, holding you close as he started to thrust slowly, dragging his cock all the way out before sliding back into you, filling you over and over.

Your eyes fell shut, and you arched your neck in pleasure, focusing on nothing but the feeling of the archangel Alpha making love to you, hitting every single spot inside you. Sparks seemed to dance behind your eyelids, and your breathing came in quick pants, Gabriel’s hot breath fanning over your throat as he fucked into you.

“Yes.” It was a hissed proclamation, and you dug your fingers into his upper arms, mewling as he started to kiss and nip at the column of your neck. “Gabe…”

“That’s it,” he urged. “Come for me, sweet Omega.”

Something about his tone told you that his control was slipping, and you bucked up to meet his thrusts, wanting his knot, feeling like you couldn’t breathe without him claiming you. Your orgasm slammed into you with the changed angle allowing his cock to hit your g-spot straight on, and Gabriel smiled in satisfaction as you screamed and pulsated around him.

“You’re beautiful when you come.” His words were whispered in your ear, and you shuddered, feeling a little more confident. Without warning, you used your weight to roll him over, until you were astride him, enjoying the shocked look on his face. “You want to ride me, Y/N?”

You grinned. “I wanna fuck myself on your knot, Alpha. Wanna make you come, wanna feel you fill me up.”

The curse words were not familiar to you, and you suspected they were Enochian, but you ignored that in favor of moving on his cock, sheathing him inside you over and over, using his chest for leverage. Gabriel reached up, his hands cupping and kneading your breasts, his jaw slack as he watched you fuck him. “I’m not gonna last long,” he warned, his speech impaired by gasping breaths. “You’re… this is…” He groaned, obviously unable to articulate what he wanted to say.

“Come inside me, Alpha!” The breathy cry was a trigger for him to place his hands on your thighs, taking over the pace, and you clung onto your balance as he gave you what you needed. His knot started to swell, thickening inside you until Gabriel had to arch up hard, pushing into you hard enough to limit his thrusts, just as his orgasm hit him. He snarled loudly, dragging you down on top of him, still fucking up into you as he came, sinking his teeth into the spot below your pulse point.

Silence filled the room, disturbed only by your mingled panting, and Gabriel slowly released you, lapping at the wound he’d made gently. Warmth spread through you, your eyes falling shut as the soothing post-coital bliss took hold.

“I love you,” Gabriel whispered, stroking his hands down your back. “And I will always be here.”

You nodded, unable to do much else. Slowly, he shifted you onto your side, and you felt something soft underneath your body, which made you open your eyes again. Golden feathers surrounded you, cocooning you and the archangel together. He smiled, meeting your eyes.

“I promise, Y/N.”

Returning the smile, you curled into him, still feeling his knot locking you together. Nothing had ever felt more right for you, and as well as the sense of belonging sinking into you with his mark, you felt more hope for the future than you ever had before.

“We’re going to have to tell your brothers,” he said, quietly, still stroking you.

“It can wait,” you replied, yawning. “I just want to sleep.”

“Then sleep,” Gabriel instructed, kissing your temple. “We will deal with life tomorrow.”


End file.
